


Oh Crumbs!

by Geminisister



Series: Ginger Newts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts, Humour, Post Battle of Hogwarts, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: Severus Snape is in Minerva's bad books as he stole from her.





	Oh Crumbs!

OH CRUMBS!

 

Minerva lowered her newspaper and glanced over the top of her spectacles to send a filthy look directed towards Severus, who had just walked into the staffroom.

Severus ignored Minerva's glare and before sitting down poured himself a mug of tea.

"Well?" Minerva enquired sharply.

"Well what?" Severus retorted with an equally dark glare.

"You know fine well what I'm talking about." She snapped back. She folded up her paper irritated with her friend and colleague. She was annoyed and as her temper was up, decided not to let it go.

He rolled his eyes as he bent and sipped at his tea. They had been at sixes and seven's with each other For the last week. How was he to know that the tin of Muggle biscuits that had been left on the table in the staffroom were not for general consumption. He had not been in attendance when she had opened a belated birthday gift.

He hated admitting he had been in the wrong. It had been bad enough after the war and now he had to get back in her good books.

"Fancy a biscuit?" Severus asked brightly and ensured he glanced over towards Minerva to see her reaction.

Minerva shot up out of her seat, her newspaper crumpled into a ball that rolled away under her now abandoned chair. She shrieked with annoyance, her Scottish brogue breaking through . "Yer naithin' but a bawba' wi nae ken aboot yin's feelin's." 

Over the years Severus had learned many of Minerva's Scottish words and he winced inwardly. She was making for the door as he moved using magic to stand in front of her blocking her exit. Without uttering a word, he removed an item from his pocket, then restored it to its actual size.

Minerva huffing with anger glanced down at the item thrust up into her arms. Her anger deflated instantly as she recognised his gift. 

"These are Chocolate Covered Ginger Newts?"

"Glad you noticed, the box is big enough.". Severus stated 

"It is." Minerva replied. "When she looked up, Severus had gone, just like her anger. She smiled and hugged the tin close to her chest. "Silly boy, you know I shall always forgive you in the end."

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Quill Parchment Challenge Response.
> 
> Write a paragraph where a character apologizes without using the words, 'apologize,' 'regret,' or 'sorry.'


End file.
